Breaking the Habit
by Duochanfan
Summary: Harry has a habit and poor old Severus is annoyed with it, what will our favourite Potions Master do to get his husband to stop. Slash, don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Little one shot using the prompts 30 minutes of writing/Humour/Breaking a habit.**

**Hope you all like it.

* * *

**

**Breaking the Habit**

Harry had been biting his nails ever since he could remember. He had always thought that it had steamed from when the Dursley's had staved him. His husband of two years, Severus Snape, was annoyed at the habit and the constant 'Dunk, Dunk' sound that came from the younger brunette whenever he was biting them. It was time for Harry to try and stop, the quit the bad, and somewhat disgusting habit. Though Severus was sure that he had a fight on his hands.

Severus had talked with Harry, trying to get him to quit through shear will power. He had enough of it when it came to the Imperious Curse.

"I Don't know how your will power is stronger than Voldemort's and ever other living mortal, but when it comes to quitting that annoying habit of your you are a flop and failure." Severus snipped at Harry.

Harry just gave a small grin from where he was sat on the living room couch and carried on biting his bitten down nails.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"If will power won't work how about the Muggle method." Severus said as he held something in his hands.

"Harry looked sceptical and asked, "and what would that be Severus?"

"Hermione mentioned a vile nail polish that makes your nails taste absolutely disgusting. She said it help her to stop." He answered his younger husband.

"Alright then," Harry said, not convinced.

Severus painted Harry's nails in the clear polish and smiled, hoping to himself that it would work.

XxX

It had been a week since the had started to paint the nails every morning, and Severus thought it was working, that was until he walked in to the living room and hearing the familiar, 'dunk, dunk.'

"Sorry Severus, it doesn't seam to work, I get used to the taste of it. I have to say though, I've had a lot worse." Harry gave a little smiled as Severus growled and stormed out of the living room.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Harry had thought that Severus was finally going to give up, but of course Severus Snape didn't know when to. He was determined to stop Harry from biting his nails. Harry was sitting in the living room in his favourite chair reading a book. Severus was once again in his lab for a few hours.

Suddenly Harry dropped the book and was laughing almost falling out of his chair. When it had stopped he stood up and turned around to face a scowling Severus.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

Severus smirked and answered, "every time you bite your nails I will send a tickling hex to you."

It had been three weeks of sending tickling hexes at Harry, and he was biting his nails all the more.

"Why don't you stop?" he almost yelled at his husband.

"The tickling hexes reminded me you have a sense of humour." Harry smiled.

"ARGH!" Severus screamed as he stormed out of the room and into his potions lab. Now he had to think of something else.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been seven weeks since Severus had started to try and get Harry to stop biting his nails, and since the tickling trick didn't work, Harry knew that Severus was planning something else.

Harry was looking over the latest effort for a second year Ravenclaw for the DADA essay that he had set the week before. The Ravenclaw could not seam to grasp DADA like all the other ones, and it was worrying the young man. He started to bite his nails and to his shock felt a stinging pain in his side. He looked up and into the face of Severus, where he was sat at his desk marking essays himself.

"Severus?" he questioned.

"I have got you to try will power, Muggle methods, a tickling hex for Merlin's sake, and still you bite them, maybe this will work, a stinging hex. I don't want to hurt you, Husband Mine, but that habit has to stop it annoys the dung out of me." He answered, Harry could see the remorse for using that method on him, so he vowed he would try better.

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been four weeks since Severus had started to use the Stinging Hex, and over the last five days he had not had to use it against his smaller husband.

"I think you have done it Harry, I think you have broke the habit." Severus smiled as he came up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around him, gently kissing Harry's neck.

"Hmmmm" Harry hummed, "I tried for you, and because those bloody hexes hurt." He confessed.

"Good thing I used it then, let go out for the night, leave the essays for another time." He suggested.

"Excellent idea Sev." Harry smiled and the two grabbed their cloaks and left their quarters.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, read and review.**


End file.
